Birthday
by 09. kokono
Summary: Kenangan indah saling bersua dengan kenangan pahit. Dua Januari yang diwarnai dengan kejutan dan sedikit cipratan masa lalunya yang pahit; kehilangan keluarganya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri, selamat dan diperbudak serta menjadi individu yang sekarang. Di luar dugaan, sang alter-nya sendiri yang memberikan kadonya untuknya... [Utk ultah Add. Add x Eve. Warning inside!]


_Ketika semua orang mulai melupakan hari ketika kamu terlahir..._

_... Tidak ada lagi yang mengingat hari bersejarah itu... _

"_Add-kun, kemari sini." _

"_Ya?"_

_Sang wanita—yang berwajah mirip dengan anak laki-laki kecil itu—lantas memeluk anak yang dipanggilnya Add tersebut. Sembari mengelus-elus punggung anak darah daging dari pernikahannya dengan orang yang dicintainya, wanita itu lalu menggendongnya sambil berjalan menghampiri ruang makan sembari berkata, "Add, tutup mata sebentar ya. Mama mau menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu, anakku sayang." _

"_Oooh! Baiklah, Maaa~" _

_Dengan setia anak laki-laki kecil itu menutup matanya sembari bergelayutan di sekitar leher wanita itu. Wanita itu—yang ternyata adalah ibunda anak itu—tersenyum geli melihat anak kesayangannya yang ternyata sudah tidur duluan sebelum mereka sampai ke ruang makan. Ketika mereka sudah sampai di sana, dilihatnya pria kekar berambut hitam dan ganteng—yang tampaknya adalah ayah dari anak itu. Wanita itu tersenyum sedikit sedih, dan pria itu lantas menghampiri wanita itu serta mengelus-elus anak yang malah tertidur di pelukannya. _

_Pria itu lantas tertawa renyah, "Hahahaha! Anak kita rupanya gampang tertidur ya! Baiklah, dudukkan di sini. Aku sudah siapkan kuenya." _

"_Makasih, Sayang~" _

_Wanita itu lalu mendudukkan anaknya di atas kursi kecil yang disiapkan untuknya, dan perlahan membangunkannya dengan sayang, "Add... Add sayang...Bangunlah!"_

_Anak itu perlahan terbangun, dan ketika bola mata ungu indah miliknya bersua dengan pemandangan di matanya, ia mendapatinya sebuah kue besar sudah berada di meja makannya. Ia sontak memandangi kedua orang tuanya dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur sangat bahagia, "Uwaaaaa! Jangan-jangan... Hari ini aku ulang tahun, Ma, Pa?"_

_Kedua orangtuanya dengan senyuman bahagia, lalu memeluknya secara bebarengan dari sisi kanan dan kiri. Mereka lantas berbisik dengan lembut, "Add sayang... Selamat ulang tahun yang ke empat...!"_

**.**

**.**

**Elsword ~ Birthday**

_Disclaimer_ : **Elsword **© KoG

© Himomo Senohara (now is **09. kokono**)

_WARNING _: OOC, AU, OC, drama, ada penggunaan nama belakang (saya tahu Add-nyan tidak punya nama belakang, tetapi saya tetap kukuh demi jalannya cerita ini!) dan sebagainya.

_A/N _(Mun) : Haro haro~ Mun akhirnya bisa mampir ke fandom Elsword!~ Salam kenal, saya Mun, dari trio penulis geblek yang lama berkiprah di fandom KuroBasu. Mun suka banget sama Add-nyan, aduh cakepnya huehehehe~ anggaplah fanfik ini fanfik pertama Mun di sini! Selamat membaca~

PS : Maafkan daku kalau _update_nya malah sehari sesudah ultah Addnyan -_-a

**.**

**.**

Haaaah.

Dilihatnya kalender yang dilingkari dengan warna merah pada angka dua, pada bulan Januari. Kalendernya itu masih baru, dan pada Tahun Baru itu, sudah dicorat-coret dengan segala macam lingkaran. Terlihat macam-macam pengingat yang tertulis di kalender itu—kecuali satu.

Manik ungu pekat yang mengerikan itu, lantas ganti menatap bingkai foto yang terpajang di meja kerjanya. Bingkai foto itu berhiaskan kayu dengan foto jadul; satu keluarga. Seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut hitam pekat, bergandengan dengan seorang wanita dewasa yang tengah memandang si pemotretnya dengan ekspresi senang. Digandengnya seorang bayi dalam pelukan hangatnya, dan dari ketinggian nyaris satu meter dibawahnya, terlihat sesosok anak kecil bergender laki-laki.

Anak itu tertawa polos ketika dipotret kala itu. Dengan mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan pendek serta dasi kecil dan celana pendek berbahankan kulit berwarna cokelat, menambah kesan _shota_ dan polos yang dipancarkan dari sosok anak kecil itu.

_Hari ini, huh... _

Pikirannya gelisah, memikirkan apa yang _telah_ terjadi kepada keluarganya. Seharusnya ia menikmati masa remajanya dengan bercanda ria dengan keluarganya. Seharusnya ia tengah menjahili adik laki-lakinya—yang tidak akan pernah ia temui—dan bercengkerama dengan ibunya sembari belajar banyak, banyak dan banyak hal. Seharusnya dia tengah—.

Tuk tuk!

"Halo?"

Sontak si pemuda berambut putih keunguan—si penghuni kamar yang sederhana itu—menoleh ke pintu yang berada jauh di belakangnya. Ia menatap pintu itu dengan malas, dan kemudian menyahut sapaan si pendatang kamarnya, "Siapa itu?"

"Eve. Saya ada keperluan sama kamu, Add." jawab si pendatang itu—Eve—datar.

Menyadari kalau yang mendatangi kamarnya bukan sembarang orang asing, pemuda urakan yang memiliki nama Add itu lalu bangkit dan menghampiri pintu tersebut. Dibukakannya pintu itu dengan perlahan, dengan segudang pikiran kalut yang menghujani akal sehatnya, ia bertemu dengan si pendatang itu.

Pendatang itu ternyata adalah perempuan bertubuh pendek dan dari wajahnya, siapapun bisa menyimpulkan satu hal—gadis itu adalah seorang robot. Pemuda penghuni kamar sederhana dan berantakan serta penuh dengan peralatan mekanik, lantas mendesah pasrah dan mulai menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan, "Eve, apa maumu sih? Hari ini gue sudah makan dan satu lagi, jangan panggil gue saat ada si monyet pecinta otot itu—."

Syuuut!

Eve—gadis robotik itu—seketika mencubit pelan perut pemuda itu, mengkritik sikap tidak kooperatifnya pemuda maniak kebersihan itu, "Kamu tak boleh menghina Elsword. Ada kiriman untuk kamu, dan kamu harus ke ruang tamu biar kamu bisa membuka_nya_."

"Hah? Bawa aja kenapa, kamu kan beratnya uhukehemtidaknormaluhukehem, jadi tak masalah dong, membawanya kemari 'kan?" ujar pemuda itu lantas menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya—ia benar-benar malas untuk mengurusi sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kiriman yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja. Atau mau saya hancurkan Dynamo—."

"Oke, saya ikut, Eve." ujar pemuda itu segera keluar dari kamarnya seraya menutup pintunya dengan malas. Dari wajahnya, tampak jelas pemuda itu tak suka ketenangannya diusik oleh siapapun, bahkan Eve sekalipun.

Eve menggangguk tanpa ekspresi, dan lalu berbalik badan serta berjalan menjauhinya menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai tempat kamar Add berada—lantai dua—dengan lantai dasar. Mengenakan kaus dalam dan _boxer_ berwarna masing-masing putih dan ungu pekat, Add lalu berjalan menyusul Eve tanpa kata dan tingkah. Dipikirkannya berbagai kenangan manis semasa kecil yang masih bisa ia kenang sampai detik tersebut.

_Mama... Papa... Chin-kun... _

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat kejam, meninggalkan dua insan ini tak saling kontak pikiran lahiriah maupun batiniah. Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ruang tamu—ruang yang dituju Eve—tak pernah sekalipun ia memikirkan tentang teman-teman baru serta 'rumah' yang ditempatinya selama dua tahun sejak ia menemukan Eve untuk pertama kalinya di daerah Hamel—daerah yang pertama kalinya didatanginya setelah bertahun-tahun terjebak di perpustakaan misterius tersebut.

Apa yang dipikirkannya selalu saja adalah sang ibunda kesayangannya.

Ayahandanya beserta adik satu-satunya yang tidak akan pernah dewasa dan tidak akan pernah hidup.

Keluarga beserta daerahnya yang dihancurkan dengan kejam oleh para musuh.

_Kalau saja aku sudah menjadi dewasa saat itu, sudah pasti akan kuhancurkan mereka dan tak perlu sampai berkelana seorang diri..._

"Hoi?"

Seorang gadis—remaja yang seumuran dengan pemuda itu—rupanya memanggil Eve dan pemuda itu dengan ketus dari posisi bersandarnya di tembok yang membatasi ruang makan dengan ruang tamu rumah besar tersebut, "Ternyata Add gampang dibujuk kalau sama Eve toh. Kemarin gue samperin lu dari luar, ga dibalas-balas hingga pagi hari. Ya sudah, ada 'kiriman' dari seseorang untukmu, Add. Eve, setelah ini kamu ada panggilan oleh Aisha, katanya mau mengusir Nasod yang mengepung daerah Richie Mine tuh."

Eve lalu menggangguk datar, "Baiklah, Elesis-chan. Add, duduk di sana dan tenangkan dirimu ya."

_Eh? _Pemuda itu menaikkan satu alis begitu Eve selesai berujar demikian. Gadis robotik dan tanpa ekspresi itu lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, dengan Elesis yang masih berada di posisi yang sama. Gadis berambut merah yang beroppai cukup besar ini lalu menoleh pemuda maniak mesin itu dan memasang ekspresi sebal, "Kali ini saja kau kumaafkan, bangsat. Besoknya gak bakal kujamin kau pulang dengan selamat kalo masih berani menghina adikku lagi!"

"Hah?! Tidak Elsword tidak kamu tetap sama aja!" sembur Add sebal.

Ctik.

"Baiklah, gue tinggalin lu! Sana ke ruang tamu, hush!" hardik Elesis lalu meninggalkannya dengan kemarahannya yang tersalurkan lewat hentakan kakinya yang keras.

Pemuda yang memiliki tanda khusus pada bagian sebelah kiri wajahnya ini lalu menghela napas lega begitu gadis berambut merah membara itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Kalau ia mau jujur, gadis itu adalah gadis yang tak bisa ia ajak kooperatif—sama halnya dengan adiknya. Baginya, mereka sama saja seperti kumpulan pecinta pertarungan tanpa sihir—walau kedua-duanya sama-sama memiliki elemen api dalam tubuhnya masing-masing.

Add lalu menoleh ke dalam ruang tamu; tidak ada hal yang spesial di dalam ruang yang luas itu. Sofanya yang empuk dan dilapisi kain kulit berwarna cokelat kayu, meja yang berbahankan mahoni, empat jendela yang masing-masing menghiasi dua sisi yang saling berlawanan, sebuah lampu gantung mewah yang ditempel di langit-langit ruangan itu. Bahkan perapian juga tersedia di sana dan dalam kondisi mati—cuaca saat itu cerah sekali. Beberapa perhiasan dinding juga dipajang, salah satunya dua kapak buatan dan satu lukisan mini.

Tidak ada yang spesial, memang, terkecuali satu hal.

Sebuah paket yang tertinggal di atas meja mahoni itu, dan terdiri dari sebuah kotak rubik berwarna ungu berukuran sekitar sepuluh senti x sepuluh senti dan sepucuk surat. Menaikkan satu alis lagi, ia lalu menghampiri ruang tamu itu dan melirik paket yang baru saja sampai tersebut.

Dilihatnya surat itu sudah sedikit usang—warna cokelatnya nyaris menguasai semua sisi surat itu. Amplopnya kelihatan sekali sudah disobek, namun sepertinya sudah ada yang bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula. Kotaknya sendiri tidak ada yang aneh... Kecuali satu tombol aneh yang berada di salah satu sudut kotak tersebut. Pemuda itu lalu membukakan amplop kecil itu, dan mulai membaca surat yang terselip dalam paket tersebut.

_Dear Add Kim._

_Kami sudah sediakan kotak ini seandainya kamu mengurung diri setiap tanggal dua bulan Januari ini. Kami harap kamu tidak kesepian kala kamu selesai berurusan dengan kotak tersebut. _

_PS : Hey! Gue bukan monyet tauk! Kalo ketauan mengejek gue, sini adu sihir sama gue! Btw met ultah, kampret! —Elsword (BUKAN MONYET TAUK GOBLOK!)_

_PS : Selamat ulang tahun, Add. Saya harap kamu tak sadis kalo menggebuk musuh. Dan kudoain lu dapet SIAL. :P —Aisha_

_PS : Selamat ultah, Add! ^^ (Rena)_

_PS : Selamat ulang tahun. (eve.)_

_PS : MET ULTAH YAK ADD! *RAVEN*_

_PS : Otanjoubi omedetou, Add. (Chung)_

_PS : Sh__ēngr__ì kuàilè (Selamat ulang tahun), Add! –Ara Haan–_

_PS : Oh lu ultah ya, sialan? Jangan ejek adikku atau kugebuk lo, sialan! Btw selamat ulang tahun, somplak! [ELESIS]_

_PS : C __днем Poждения (Selamat ultah) by Lu & Ciel~_

_PSS : Seseorang mengirim kotak ini di depan rumah ini. Jangan salahin kami ya, goblog._

Add perlahan memasang wajah datar dan kosong melihat sejumlah PS yang bahkan lebih banyak dari isinya. Mata ungunya melihat beberapa kalimat yang mengandung sumpah serapah—tak perlu lagi dijelaskan siapa yang melakukannya—dengan tatapan sebal. Ia kemudian melirik kotak yang aneh itu, dengan ekspresi bingung dan gelisah. Jantungnya berdebar kencang mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi bila dirinya menekan tombol kecil di salah satu sudut kotak rubik itu.

_Apa bakal ada jebakan betmen? Tapi kayaknya Eve tadi pasang wajah cemas... Jadi ini jebakan ya? Tapi kok perasaanku bilang kudu menekan tombol itu..._

Jari telunjuk pada tangan kirinya yang langsing lalu menekan tombol itu dengan perlahan.

PIP!

Tiba-tiba kotak itu berubah wujud—sebenarnya tidak berubah wujud, hanya sajam tiba-tiba muncul sepasang telinga kucing dan sepasang mata serta mulut khas kucing di bagian depan kotak rubik itu. Add terperanjat kaget; bahkan ia tercekat ketika menyaksikan kotak itu bergerak-gerak dengan cepat. Kotak itu lalu melayang di udara, memperlihatkan ekornya yang mendadak muncul belakangan. Setelah beberapa detik, kotak itu lalu berbalik badan, dan mulai terdengar suara decitan mesin mengonfirmasi sesuatu.

"_Video communication program is started. Checking the server. Confirmed. Checking the connection. Confirmed..."_ Kotak itu terus-menerus menyuarakan perintah yang bermunculan secara beruntun dalam _program_ yang di_instal_ dalam kotak itu.

_Jangan-jangan... Ini mesin baru?_ Pemuda itu tercengang kaget, dan di saat lain terpana kagum dengan mesin berbentuk kotak rubik itu.

"_Confirming the time capsule. Checking the time path... Path 09 is choosed due to the clear connection and validated server program. Checking the antivirus. Confirme, no viruses. Start!"_

Kotak rubik itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah teropong super mini dari dalam. Teropong super mini itu bukanlah teropong sembarangan; teropong itu mengandung partikel-partikel yang berhubungan dengan penyambungan sinyal dan gambar yang akan diterimanya dari suatu tempat. Pemuda itu lalu duduk di salah satu sofanya, menanti-nanti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mesin berbentuk kotak yang misterius tersebut. _Apa-apaan ini... Menarik..._

SET!

Sebuah gambar muncul dari teropong super mini tersebut. Ekspresi remaja berambut putih keunguan itu sontak berubah, dari tegang menjadi terperanjat kaget dan tak percaya.

Gambar yang muncul itu ternyata gambar seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat familiar dalam kenangan masa lalunya.

"_Hmm... Wah! Luar biasa! Ah... Kamu..."_ ujar wanita itu juga terperanjat kaget.

"IBUUU?!" teriak Add sontak berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya tanpa disadarinya.

Wanita itu langsung terperanjat kaget begitu Add menggebrak mejanya dengan keras. Ia lalu berbisik dengan heran; wajahnya mendekati teropong yang merekamnya jauh dari sana seraya terharu dan menangis di saat bersamaan, _"... Ya Tuhan... Kau tumbuh begitu menawan, anakku Add Kim... Ya Tuhan... Ibu tak percaya remaja yang Ibu temui lewat Apocalypse ini adalah anakku sendiri... Kamu sungguh tampan, anakku...!"_

Pemuda itu tercekat dengan sempurna melihat reaksi ibunya melihat dirinya yang sudah bertumbuh dewasa. Tak dinyana, air matanya keluar dengan suksesnya dari mata sebelah kirinya—mata 'buatan' yang berwarna ungu cerah dipadu dengan simbol yang diciptakannya beserta garis khas yang ditatokan dengan kuat pada pipi dan dahi sebelah kirinya. Tangannya gemetaran mencoba meraih sosok ibu itu, tetapi seolah tertahan oleh suatu perasaan bercampur aduk.

Wanita itu lalu tersenyum tipis sembari mengusap pipinya yang dibanjiri air matanya, _"... Sulit dipercaya... Ibu bahkan diberi harapan untuk bertemu anakku yang sudah besar... Add...? Add-kun...?"_

"Ibu... Ibu... Apakah aku bermimpi...?" tanya pemuda itu serak, sembari melompati meja itu dan menghampiri tembok tempat gambar wanita itu muncul dari kotak rubik tersebut.

"_I-Ibu juga engga tahu... Ibu melihat kamu yang memiliki mata ungu yang cerah di mata sebelah kiri, sebuah tato di mukamu, lalu kaus dalam berwarna putih dan boxer berwarna ungu pekat... Di belakang kamu itu ruang makan, benar kan...? Add-kun...? Oh, suaramu sudah seperti suara ayahmu sekarang..."_ Wanita yang berada di seberang Apocalypse—nama kotak rubik berwarna ungu itu—menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sulit mempercayai apa yang terjadi padanya.

Add lalu mondar-mandir dengan panik mencoba mencari peralatan yang bisa digunakannya untuk menjelajahi waktu—walau tahu bahwa sangat mustahil baginya menemukannya selain membuatnya sendiri—sembari berteriak dengan takjub dan panik serta khawatir, "IBU! YA TUHAN...! Tunggu aku sebentar lagi... Aku pasti akan mengubah sejarah yang menimpa kita! Oh Tuhan! Sebentar lagi ya—biarkan aku pergi—."

"_Su-Sudahlah, Add-kun! Te-Tenangkan dirimu, Nak! Duduk sana! Te-Tenangkan dirimu, Nak!"_ Ibunya dengan panik mencoba menenangkan anaknya nun jauh di era yang berbeda—walau tahu sangat mustahil baginya untuk mendatanginya.

"Tunggu apa lagi?! Aku sangat rindu Mama di sini! Oh Tuhan, ini sudah tahun ke berapa sih?! Aku harus membuat mesin waktu sekarang juga!" potong Add panik, mencoba mencari-cari komponen yang mungkin berguna untuk misi dadakannya sembari menggosok-gosok rambut putih keunguannya dengan cepat dan asal-asalan—pertanda ia berada dalam kepanikan yang luar biasa.

"_Sudahlah, Add-kun! Mama tahu kok apa yang terjadi pada Mama setelahnya kok! Duduk!"_ pekik wanita itu ikut-ikutan panik.

Perhatian remaja itu sontak beralih ke gambar itu, tersentak kaget dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh sang ibundanya. Menaikkan alisnya, ia bertanya kepada ibundanya dengan suara nyaris tercekat, "Tunggu... Mama... Apakah Mama tahu tentang masa depan Mama...?"

Wanita yang berada di balik Apocalypse-nya, lalu tersenyum sedih sembari memeluk bantal persegi dari belakangnya sembari menjawabnya dengan suara lirih, _"... Ya. Mama tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku setelah ini. Sangat menyayat hati... Mama tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan kamu selain dari saat ini. Mama sangat sedih mendengarnya, tetapi apa boleh buat. Anggap saja ini kado perpisahan dariku untukmu, Add-kun."_

Add lalu berjalan menghadap tembok perapian—yang menayangkan gambar wanita itu dari kotak rubik itu—dan bertanya dengan nada heran dan tidak percaya, "Tunggu sebentar... Berarti waktu Mama mengajakku ke taman di belakang rumah kita... Mama mengatakan bahwa Mama akan bertemu dengan aku di lain waktu dan katanya itu adalah intuisi Mama. Jadi... Inikah yang membuatmu mengatakan demikian, Mama? Aku sejak saat itu merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Mama..."

Mama Add lalu menggangguk sedih, _"Benar. Waktu itu tiga hari sesudah Mama melakukan ini. Seseorang memohon dengan pasrah kepadaku untuk melakukan ini. Katanya, ia tidak rela kalau melihat kamu akan terus mengurung diri setiap tanggal dua Januari sesudah bencana itu. Mama setuju, dengan syarat Mama tidak akan mengatakan tentang ini sampai ajal kematian menghampiriku. Sudahlah! Lupakan tentang hal ini! Add-kun..."_

"Ya?" sahut Add penasaran.

"_... Selamat ulang tahun yang ke enam belas, dan untuk seterusnya. Mama berdoa agar kelak Add-kun bisa tabah menjalani hidup, dan menyayangi teman sebagaimana menyayangi keluarganya sendiri. Maafkan Mama... Mama sama sekali tidak membawa kado untukmu..."_ ujar ibundanya tersenyum sambil menangis seraya mengelus-elus bantalnya.

Add lalu menahan mulutnya untuk tidak berteriak—dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Kedua matanya mengalirkan air matanya dengan deras, tungkainya sudah sangat lemah untuk hanya sekadar berdiri.

Suara sesenggukkan yang muncul dari tenggorokkan pemuda itu sontak memecah keheningan ruang tamu tersebut, diikuti dengan suara teriakan dan tangisan. Ia sontak berlutut dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, mengekspresikan kesedihannya yang sangat dalam atas ucapannya tersebut. Pemuda itu bukannya sedih—lebih tepatnya, menangisi nasibnya harus menerima ucapan ulang tahun dari Mamanya yang berada pada zaman yang jauh berbeda dengannya. Tak dipungkiri, hal itu sangatlah memukul kejiwaannya.

Ibunda pemuda itu lalu tersedu-sedu memandangi Add yang berlutut tersebut, _"... Ma-Maafkan Mama... Mama su-sungguh menyesal... Hiks... Mama tak menyangka nasib Mama akan seburuk itu, sampai meninggalkanmu sendirian... Mama sungguh berdosa menjadi ibu bagimu, nak... Maafkan dosa-dosa Mama dan Papa serta adikmu Chin... Ma-Mama percaya... ...Suatu kelak Mama, Papa dan Chin akan menjadi malaikat penjagamu... Hiks..."_

"Ke-Kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini, Mama...? Kenapa..." bisik pemuda itu tersedu-sedu juga.

"_... Dan Mama ingin mengatakan satu hal penting. Dengarkan baik-baik, anakku sayang. Mama hanya mengatakan hal ini satu kali." _ujar ibundanya sembari mengusap kedua pipinya yang masih basah oleh air matanya.

"Ya?" Add lalu mendongkak ke atas, memandangi gambar proyeksi ibundanya dengan tatapan determinasi.

"_Mama sama sekali tak menyesal melindungimu di saat itu. Kau tahu, anakku sayang, melindungi satu insan yang manis, polos dan tak berdosa dari kematian itu adalah suatu kebanggaan dari seorang orang tua. Mama percaya, Papa pasti sependapat dengan Mama menyangkut keselamatan anak-anak kami. Mama bangga menjadi seorang insani dewasa yang bertanggungjawab membesarkan anaknya dengan kasih sayang. Add-kun, tetap hidup! Mama percaya kamu pasti bisa melewati guncangan jiwamu dengan baik berkat Eve, gadis robotik itu." _ujar wanita itu menatap dalam-dalam anaknya sendiri dari balik Apocalypsenya.

DEG!

Pemuda bertato di wajahnya itu sontak bangkit dan memekik syok, "Mama! Mama tahu Eve dari siapa?! Beritahu aku siapa pelakunya! Biar gue gebuk—."

"_Jadi benar nih, anakku naksir Eve! Duh, hubungan yang kontroversial tuh!"_ Mama sontak memasang ekspresi jahil, dan menyengir kuda melihat reaksi anak kesayangannya.

"MAAAA!" pekik Add panik—kali ini disertai sedikit ruam merah pada kedua pipinya.

"_Mama ngerti perasaanmu kok, Add-kun! Mama mendukung kamu kok! Oh, soal si pelaku, tak akan Mama ceritakan. Ini juga bagian perjanjian lho~" _ibundanya lalu mengdumel dengan ekspresi 'duh-kasihani-aku-dong-anakku'.

Pemuda berdada bidang itu lalu menghela napas. Sudah _badmood_ dipanggil keluar oleh Eve, tahu-tahu menemukan sepucuk surat yang sudah diobok-obok dan ditambahkan dengan PS yang menyebalkan, belum lagi kotak rubik yang dicurigai bernama Apocalypse dan kemunculan gambar proyeksi ibundanya. Benar-benar _surprise_ baginya. Pemuda itu lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan balik bertanya dengan wajah sedih, "Ma... Jika rekaman ini selesai, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu... Ya kan...?"

Wanita yang berada di dimensi yang berbeda itu lantas mengangguk lemah, _"Benar... Tetapi Mama tidak menyesal melakukan kontak denganmu. Mama menjadi yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja. Tolong jaga temanmu baik-baik ya, terutama Eve. Kurasa kamu sudah tahu bagaimana melayani cewek dengan benar, ya kan~? Mama doakan yang terbaik untukmu, Add-kun. Papa dan juga dari Chin-kun. Jangan lupa itu—."_

Bzzztt!

Add menyadari gambar proyeksinya mulai buram. Belum selesai ia berteriak, gambar itu keburu hilang dari pandangan matanya; dan ketika ia menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat, ia menyaksikan si kotak rubik itu sudah mulai turun dengan perlahan ke meja itu. Teropong super mininya juga mulai dimasukkan kembali ke dalam kotak mini dan ajaib tersebut.

Pemuda itu sontak melompati meja mahoni itu sekali lagi sembari menyambar kotak rubik itu. Ia buru-buru duduk seraya mulai mengecek kondisi si mesin proyektor berbentuk kotak rubik yang mengambil tampilan luar kucing tersebut. _Tuhan, semoga kotak ini enggak apa-apa...!_

Klik!

Jari telunjuk kanannya seketika menekan cepat tombol satu-satunya pada badan kotak rubik itu.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari kotak rubik itu.

_Sial...! Aku telat...!_

"_Saving the recorder... Progressing."_

Add sontak dibuat kaget oleh suara perintah yang berdenging pelan dari mesin mini tersebut. Dilihatnya sebuah parameter yang menunjukkan proses _saving_ yang dimaksud oleh mesin tersebut. Ia menatap kotak itu dengan harap-harap cemas, menunggu prosesnya selesai. Mata ungu terangnya menatap dalam-dalam parameter itu, dan sesekali menyelidiki kotak ajaib tersebut. _Semoga masih tidak apa-apa...!_

"_Saving the recorder... Finished. Click the button to see the record."_

Pemuda itu lalu menekan tombol itu, dan kotak itu perlahan kembali memunculkan teropongnya dan memancarkan cahaya; menampilkan rekaman yang ternyata merupakan penampakkan ibundanya dari tadi. Pemuda itu lalu menghela napas super lega, dan seketika merebahkan dirinya pada sandaran sofa itu. Ekspresinya sekarang jauh lebih lega dan rileks, berbeda dengan ekspresi yang ditampakkannya saat bertemu dengan ibundanya.

Tes.

"... Mama... Aku benar-benar kangen Mama... Kenapa Mama harus mati...?" gumamnya serak.

Hari yang terik itu menyambut tangisannya menyesali nasib sang ibundanya yang sudah melanglang buana di Surga, meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia yang keras tersebut. Meski demikian, dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, pemuda itu diam-diam mensyukuri satu fakta; ia masih bisa bertemu dengannya—walau harus dilakukan secara terpisah dan oleh kotak rubik berwarna ungu misterius yang ajaib dan sangat modern tersebut.

Ia masih bisa mengingat kata-kata dari Mamanya yang menusuk ulu hati dan memberi rasa ngeri pada bulu kuduknya.

"_Add-kun. .. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke enam belas, dan untuk seterusnya. Mama berdoa agar kelak Add-kun bisa tabah menjalani hidup, dan menyayangi teman sebagaimana menyayangi keluarganya sendiri..."_

* * *

><p><strong>-xXx-<strong>

* * *

><p>Di dunia<em>nya <em>yang berbeda dengan dunia Add, seorang pria dewasa—usianya kurang lebih sembilan belas tahun—terlihat tersenyum tipis selagi pria itu melihat sebuah kotak rubik yang kini menjadi seekor hewan peliharaannya. Di_toel_nya hewan mekanik itu, dan hewan itu beberapa kali menyuarakan kegeliannya dan mengguling dengan _cute_ di matanya. Rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna putih keunguan tak menghalanginya untuk menikmati suasana santainya di tengah cuaca terik di rumah kayu sederhana yang ia buat di suatu tempat.

Tuk tuk!

"Add, saya datang. Misinya sudah selesai kok." ujar seseorang di depan pintu kamarnya.

Pria yang mengenakan kaus sederhana—baju berlengan pendek berwarna putih yang bersimbolkan seperti simbol _turn off_ dan _turn on_ di komputer di depan atasnya, dan celana pendek selutut berwarna ungu pekat—lantas menyahut sambil berdiri dari posisi duduk di depan meja kerjanya seraya memegangi kotak rubik itu, "Yaaa, masuk saja. Biar kusiapkan makanan untukmu, Empress Eve."

Krak. Sreeeett.

Seorang gadis berwajah datar dan berambut perak digulung di sekitar kedua telinga robotik dengan pakaian mewah khas aristokrat Nasod—ras di mana ia berada—memasuki kamar pria tersebut usai menutup pintunya. Diliriknya perabotan sederhana yang baru saja dibeli dan ditatanya dengan sangat rapi dan teliti, gadis itu lalu menghampiri kasurnya yang terletak di sisi kirinya sambil berkata dengan suara datar khas robotiknya, "Add, enggak usah. Di sini saja, saya mau lapor semuanya tuh."

"Oh? Tidak sopan kalau engga menyiapkan apapun untukmu, Empress Eve." keluh pria yang dipanggil Add ini, sedikit kecewa.

"Nanti saja, dan kita kan sedang berdua, jadi panggil seperti biasa saja. _By the way_... Saya berhasil mempertemukan kamu di masa lalu dengan ibumu. Walau harus dengan dua syarat berat sih. Apakah benar tidak apa-apa...?" ujar Eve—nama sang permaisuri tersebut—menatap heran pria tersebut.

Add lantas tersenyum tipis seraya duduk di meja kayunya yang sederhana nan antik, dan mengaturnya agar berhadapan dengan gadis tersebut. Ditatapnya wajah Eve dengan intens, dan ia mulai menyahutnya, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Eve. Dari sana, ditentukan tiga jalan baginya untuk melanjutkan hidupnya—antara mau bertarung dengan menggunakan sihir, menggunakan _mechanical pet_ sebagai partner dalam bertempur, dan memilih kembali ke masa lalu dan mencoba mencari jalan untuk memperbaiki peristiwa yang mengubah hidupnya."

Gadis robotik itu lalu melirik pria itu dengan tatapan ragu, dan menghela napas pasrah, "Saya kurang bisa mempercayai _alter_mu yang _Diabolic Esper_ itu. Dia terlalu... Yah, bisa dibilang, agak menyeramkan dan sulit diajak berkomunikasi. Dia engga mau diajak ngobrol kecuali sama _alter_ sendiri, parah banget itu."

Pria gondrong itu lantas tersenyum sarkas, "_Diabolic Esper_ memang begitu. Dia begitu depresi dan ingin menggapai masa lalunya yang tak pernah dicapainya, dan berujung terjebak dalam lorong waktu sebagai balasannya. Tragis. Bahkan kudengar dia sudah bukan milik bumi lagi; ia menjadi warga satu-satunya di lorong waktu itu. Mengerikan sekali memang."

"Teknologi Nasod memang mengerikan." komentar Eve sesekali meregangkan tubuhnya.

Pria itu mengangguk setuju, "Tak sedikit orang-orang tertipu oleh teknologi Nasod dan malah teknologi itu yang berhasil memperbudaknya. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya kalau dia masih bertahan di sana. Kalau bukan karena dia, pasti akan susah sekali memikirkan misi mempertemukan 'masa lalu'ku dengan ibuku sendiri. Hey, kau kan pernah bertemu dengan ibuku, bagaimana pendapatku tentang ibuku?"

Eve menaikkan satu alis, heran, "Bukannya ada _Dimension Witch_-nya Aisha? Dia kan sanggup melintasi ruang dan waktu—yah walau tidak sampai menjebaknya di dalam lorong waktu seperti _Diabolic Esper_-nya kamu. Hm, ibumu? Aaaahh... Beliau cantik sekali. Mirip sekali dengan kamu, hanya saja berbeda gender. Kalau saja kamu perempuan, saya percaya tampangmu tak akan jauh berbeda dengan ibumu—minus mata kejammu itu."

"_Hidoi_! Mataku ini warisan dari ayahku sih, sebenarnya." pekik Add pura-pura tersakiti hatinya—blah, dianya saja yang terlalu pandai berakting.

"Hmmm, saya sudahi saja laporanku. Saya akan balik ke kastil dan mengurusi misi pengusiran iblis yang lepas kontrol di daerah Sander. Kayaknya Karios kembali berulah. Elesis baru saja meneleponku lewat _wireless microphone_ di telingaku, dan meminta bantuanku. Kamu mau ikutan, Add?" tanya Eve sembari berdiri lagi dan mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut serta.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tak mau memanggil Aisha-nya _Dimension Witch_ karena tahu dia bakal ngomel-ngomel, beda kayak _alter_ku sendiri. Dan lagi, semua _alter_ku pasti memiliki Apocalypse ini kok." ujar Add sembari melepaskan Apocalypse—nama _mechanical pet_ milik Add—dan mengambil pakaian ala _scientist_nya yang digantung pada tiang penggantung baju, yang berada di samping lemari baju berbahankan kayunya.

Eve lalu tersenyum tipis, dan mengomentarinya, "Pantas saja saya sering melihat kamu dua tahun lalu itu, sering memainkan kotak itu. Apakah Apocalypse itu bisa merekam kejadian-kejadian seperti layaknya _handycam_?"

Add—yang masih berganti pakaian—menggangguk yakin, "Tepat. Selain itu, aku belakangan ini memodifikasinya menjadi _combat pet_, sama seperti dua _mechanical pet_mu. Hanya saja, dia sulit bergerak bebas karena tak ada tangan dan kakinya. Ekornya itu berguna sebagai pengganti tangan dan kaki, begitu juga dengan telinga kucingnya sebagai telinga. Oi, bagaimana dengan _servant_mu Oberon? Kok dia engga kelihatan bareng kamu?"

"Dia kuminta untuk berjaga seperlunya saja di kastil. Oh ya, saya lupa satu hal." Tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, Eve lalu mengaduk-aduk saku pakaian aristokratnya.

"Hm?"

"Ini."

Eve lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas bermotifkan kotak-kotak berwarna senada dengan warna milik pria itu. Di tangan kanan mungilnya, terlihat ada dua pita berwarna ungu membentuk sebuah bunga di atas kotak kecil itu. Add yang memandangi kotak kecil itu, lantas menunjukinya sembari bertanya dengan wajah _dumbfounded_nya, "Eeeeh? Buat apa kamu memberiku kotak kecil tersebut?"

"Kau lupa? Hari ini tanggal dua Januari lho. " jawab Eve malas.

"Ahahahaha—APA?! OH YA—jadi..." pekik Add tiba-tiba teringat.

Eve dengan sedikit ruam merah di pipinya, berkata dengan lirih, "... Selamat ulang tahun... Add-kun. Ini adalah kado yang kubuat sendiri. Isi hadiahnya nanti kamu buka seusai misi ini selesai, karena masih ada satu lagi hadiah yang akan kuberikan nantinya untuk melengkapi kado ini... Maaf kalau kecil beginian—."

PLUK!

Tanpa disangka sang permaisuri sendiri, si _engineer_ kawakan kerajaan yang didirikannya itu seketika memeluknya dengan erat. Dalam pelukannya, pria itu berkata dengan lirih, "Terima kasih... Eve-chan... Sebenarnya... Aku tidak menyesali jalanku memberi 'kado' untuk aku di 'masa lalu' itu dengan mempertemukannya dengan Mama... Sebenarnya... Aku juga tak menyesal membuntutimu dan bertemu dengan El Party... Terima kasih atas kadonya, Eve-chan..."

Sembari tersenyum lega, Eve lalu membalas pelukan pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya tersebut, "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Add. Semoga kamu bertambah bijak, kuat dan tidak mesum. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu."

"Iya, terima kasih atas kadonya, Eve-chan. Kutunggu kadonya yang lain." Sembari menyeringai jahil, ia lalu mengambil kado kecilnya tersebut.

"Kalau kamu sukses mengamuk melawan para iblis lho. Konon mereka sama kuatnya dengan Karios lho." pancing Eve dengan ekspresi datar.

Menyengir kuda—tahu apa makna guratan ekspresi pada wajah Eve yang tak selalu bermakna kekosongan semata—Add lantas balas mempancingnya, "Yakin? Kalau saja kamu terluka di saat bertempur, tak yakin bakal senang aku lho. Kadonya ditagih lho kalau kamu sampai terluka lagi di pertarungan!"

Eve tersenyum tipis, dan pergi keluar dari kamar pria itu, mendahuluinya. Ia lalu balas memancingnya juga, "Jika kamu sampai pingsan saat pertempuran, sepertinya saya musti memanggil _alter_mu untuk diberi kado kedua usai misi ini. Begini-begini saya dikasih bocoran bagaimana memanggil _alter_ku dari Aisha-chan. Janji harus pulang dalam keadaan _perfect_ lho, Yang Mulia _Emperor_ Add Kim-kun."

Bersemu merah dan sedikit sebal, pria itu lalu menyusulnya dengan berteriak sebal, "Jangan memanggilku '_Emperor_' dong, cebol!"

Hari yang terik itu tidak menghalangi sepasang kekasih kerajaan tersebut untuk beraksi melawan iblis dan membela kebenaran. Dan hari itu juga, merupakan hari yang spesial bagi pria yang sehari-hari bekerja sebagai _engineer_ tersebut karena berhasil menuntaskan satu misi; mempertemukan dirinya di masa lalu dengan sang ibundanya, yang melebarkan jalannya memilih satu dari tiga pilihan hidupnya—melawan iblis, menyempurnakan _program_ AI Core-nya, atau menjelajah masa lalunya...

"_Melindungi satu insan yang manis, polos dan tak berdosa dari kematian itu adalah suatu kebanggaan dari seorang orang tua."_ Add takkan pernah lupa dengan kalimat yang digaungkan oleh sang ibundanya, tiga bulan sebelum kematiannya menyapanya dalam peperangan yang merenggut nyawa satu keluarganya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Journey finished here~ END! ]**


End file.
